


Sex Battles

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom, Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Frottage, Gas Pedalling, Large Cock, M/M, Milking, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Peg Race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A fic where guys will be pitted against each other for our amusement





	Sex Battles

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing

Chapter 01

The lights dimmed as a handsome male stepped onto the center of a huge stage his smile clear and bright as he turned to the camera his warm hazel eyes gleaming and his tan skin and brown hair complimenting the black suit he was wearing.

“Hello again it is time for the newest game show where our two competitors battle it out for Sexual Supremacy, I am your Host Kelly Dominatio,” Kelly’s white teeth gleaming as he smiled at the camera.

“So lets meet today’s contestants in the first corner we have a teen from a ghost obsessed family,” Kelly said motioning to the side as another spotlight shined down. The light revealed a true twunk of a young man with lean but well defined muscles, pale tan skin, a firm set of pecs above a nice set of six-pack abs, muscular athletic arms, a set of nice thick thighs under a large bubble butt that would jiggle with the slightest movement with a tight pink hole hidden behind the fat cheeks, a thick veiny cock with a pink head that reached down to his knees with a pair of baseball-sized balls hidden in a tiny black speedo, a head of wild snow white hair, and a set of glowing green eyes.

“And our Second contestant is a agent that investigates the Paranormal, he is also a shameless flirt,” Kelly said gesturing to the opposite side where another spotlight turned on. Perfectly sculpted muscles, refined with a golden brown tan that only a true beach body could have. Biceps bigger than his head, pecs even larger than that, and a set of abs that you could use as a surfboard if you desired. Strong legs that could crush heads and melons alike between his thighs, attached to a perfect, muscular rear, and crowned off with a cock of pure meat that was only just barely contained in a red speedo. And at the top of it all was a squared face, piercing blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses, and contrasted with perfect blonde hair, combed and gelled back into a perfectly spiked coif.

“Now boys is there anything you would like to say to the adoring audience or your opponent before I announce the first Contest?” Kelly said with a smirk as he soaked up the cheers of the audience.

The muscled hunk smirked, grabbing the mike from Kelly and winked at the crowd. “Hi, names Martin, Martin Mystery man of Mysteries and the most muscled, handsome, hunk you are ever gonna meet.” He smirked. “And yes, I am single and if you're looking for a wild ride?” He gestured to his cock. “I ain’t afraid to give it to ya.” he chuckled as he got a few catcalls and whistles. “And, on another note I just wanna say there is no way I am gonna lose to this wannabe ghost.” He snorted. “I’ve faced down, vampires, werewolves, an evil genie, a shadow monster, dragons and demons. This pint sized little spectre? I’m gonna take him down.”

Taking the mike back Kelly said “Big words from our muscle bound flirt, do you have a comeback Danny?” while offering the mike to the white haired teen.

Danny smirked as he took the mike. “Pretty big talk from you, Mr. Can’t-Get-a-Girl.” Martin stared at Danny in shock. “I met your sister, nice girl, a real screamer in the sack, not that you’d know. Anyways, the name’s Danny Fenton, or better known as Phantom. I’m the hero of Amity Park, keeping it safe from all sort of ghostly apparitions. Like the blonde boob, I’ve faced werewolves, genies, skeletons and more! I’ve tangled with a a she-dragon, a toad in the most advanced hunting suit, and a dude who made me live through my own Christmas Carol. Not only that, I’m not afraid to take just as much as give. Sure, any dude can stick their dick in a hole, but a true lover is willing to try anything. And with me, you’ll be able to fuck until you die, and after. So bring it on Mystery, let’s see if you can solve the case of how badly you’re about to lose.”

Retrieving the mike Kelly said “Well now boys time to see what your first challenge will be and see if we cant start off good,” Snapping his fingers a sign rose up saying “Straight Measurement.”

“Oh this is a fun one to win it you have to have the bigger cock and not cum first while you two frot, extra points for making out,” Kelly said cheerfully as he smirked at the two competitors.

Martin blew out a raspberry, crossing his arms under his pecs making them pop out much like a chicks tits. “Please, this will be easy for me to win.” He smirked. “Biggest guy on campus, and a little frot? Gonna take more than that to get me to cum.”

“We’ll see about that Mr. Virgin,” Danny shot back with a teasing grin. “You may end up bigger than me, but I can hold out longer than most ghosts. Let’s see if you can hold your load longer than you mouth.”

“Now boys any powers are allowed for this one same for toys other then cock rings,” Kelly said as he let the contest begin.

Martin walked right up to Danny, looking down at him with his lips pulled back in a cocky grin. “So, little ghost ready to see who’s bigger?” He asked, his cock already twitching inside of his speedo, as it could barely contain the blond muscled hunks monster of a cock. “Cause, I plan on winning these games, and taking you for my own.”

“We’ll see about that Mystery,” Danny shot back with a smirk of his own. His dick was bound inside his own black speedo, pushing to pop out. From just glancing at their bulges, Danny surmised that they were similar in size, but he had a trick up his sleeve. “Whenever you’re ready Blondie.”

“Oh the count of three Casper.” Martin said, hooking his finger under the string of his speedo. “One,” He said curling his finger, twitching ready to rip it off.

“Two,” Danny said, his hands at the ready to remove his own underwear. At the same time, a faint green glow formed around his crotch that Martin missed.

“Three!” Martin shouted, using a single finger to rip his speedo clean off his crotch. As soon as it was gone, his cock shot right up. Martin’s cock was in a word, thick at least around 9 ½-thick and in terms of size he was about 20-inches long and twitching from the attention it was drawing to it from the crowd. “Well? Got anything to say spooky? Or are ya scared stiff?”

Danny remained silent before removing his speedo, letting his dick bounce free. It was by no means small and definitely got a few whistles from the crowd. However, at first glance it was obviously smaller than Martin’s cock, reaching 15 inches long and 5 inches thick. This made Martin grin widely.

“Seem’s you couldn’t measure up.” Martin joked placing his hands on his hips, his ego soaring as he saw that he was the biggest between them. “Seems, the first part goes to me. Might as well call it quits, ghosty cause your going down.” He was confident in his size, and seeing how small Danny was compared to him was just the icing on the cake.

“You sure about that hot-shot?” Danny said with a smirk, confusing Martin. Danny pointed down and when Martin looked, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. A green glow surrounded Danny’s cock and balls and before the eyes of all, Danny’s cock began to grow. In a matter of seconds it reached the size of Martin’s dick, but it didn’t stop there. It grew until it was a mind boggling 25 inches long, 12 inches thick, and his balls were each the size of an overgrown watermelon. Danny grinned cheekily at Martin. “I believe I am the bigger man here, short-stick.”

Martin’s jaw dropped, almost to the point that he felt like it had unhinged. “N-No way.” The sound of something breaking could be heard, and Danny knew that was the sound of Martin’s pride shattering to pieces at the sight of Danny’s gigantic cock. “H-How..just..” He couldn’t comprehend just how Danny could have grown that big, heck most of the monster’s he had fought couldn’t reach that size. Shaking his head, Martin crossed his arms. “Big deal, size doesn’t matter if ya ain’t got the stamina to match it.” He smirked. “And that’s where I am going to shine.”

“I highly doubt that,” Danny said with a bored look. “You might be able to fool yourself, but I’ve dealt with cocky boneheads before. They think they’re all that, but they can’t hold up. Trust me, I got this blond idiot back home. Always tried to be the big dog, but could never last more than a minute with me. And you think you got a chance dude? I can practically smell the virgin off you.”

Martin merely held up his hand, miming Danny talking. “Blah, blah, blah.” He said with a small fake yawn. “Talk’s cheap, and saying that to a ghost is literally something I never thought I would say.” He pressed his cock against Danny’s. “So, you can either put up, or I can show you up Mr. Phantom.” He smirked. “So, let’s see what you got.”

Danny smirked back. “Gladly,” he said before reaching under Martin and taking a firm hold on his balls before sending a chilling energy through them.

Martin almost jumped out of his skin, his entire body feeling like he had just stepped into a pile of snow in the middle of the arctic. “Y-You think, a-a little cold is gonna bother me?” He asked smirking. “I’ve been to the north, a-and south pole in shorts.” He huffed. “This ain’t nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Oh really? The how about this?” Danny said as he used his other hand and pinched Martin’s left nipple before sending more icy energy through the hardened nub.

“Oh this is fun let's see if Martin has anything that can help him level the playing field,” Kelly said from the shadows as he watched.

Martin grunted, as he bit down on his lip to ensure he wouldn’t moan. He wasn’t gonna lose to Danny, and while he may have lacked any real experience he did make up for it with his own creativity. Grasping Danny’s balls he gave them a pull and began to move his hands along them, massaging, groping, and kneading the massive orbs like they were balls of dough as he gave a small buck of his hips, rotating them making his cock rub along the underside of Danny’s and along the sides.

“Oooh...that feels nice,” Danny said with a smirk. “Looks like you may not be as hopeless as I first thought.”

“I know a trick or two.” Martin smirked, he continued rolling his hips as he played with Danny’s balls with one hand, the other moving along his pecs massaging and groping them. Giving them some attention before moving up to Danny’s chest and rolled the nipple between his fingers.

“Hmm~” Danny moaned, smiling as he felt Martin play with his chest. “Well, tricks are fine an all, but let’s see how far you can really go.” To Martin’s surprise, Danny split into two copies of himself. “Do your stuff boy.”

The Danny copy nodded before quickly moving behind Martin and started humping the blonde’s ass with his equally monstrous dick while reaching around and began pumping Martin’s dick. The copy’s hands became coated in green energy and released a series of ectoplasmic sparks that lightly shocked Martin as he pumped him.

“H-Hey!” Martin gasped his hips bucking, causing him to rub against the copy’s cock and against Danny’s. There was something about being shocked, the sensation that was causing Martin to feel like his body was on cloud nine. He bit his lips screwing his eyes shut, as he withheld a small moan that threatened to escape him, he wouldn’t lose he wouldn’t give in. He was going to last no matter what.

Unfortunately for him, Danny had experience and knew that he could tease Martin far more than he could to him. Due to his closed eyes, Martin did not see Danny spawn two more copies of himself. The copies each went to the sides of Martin each grabbed a pec and an ass-cheek. They each sent cold energy through Martin’s pectorals while spanking the tight ass with sparking green energy. The Prime Danny released Martin’s nippled and reached upward to grasp Martin’s chin. “Sorry Marty, but you’re outnumbered here. I’ve been training to make copies of myself for a long time, and using them for sex has been amazing practise. You had no chance.” Danny released Martin’s jaw and reached back down to his balls before releasing the ectoplasmic electricity into them.

Martin’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open as he arched his back with a very harsh grind. He let out a strangled, choked back moan as he found himself cumming and cumming hard. His cock, visibly pulsing as he came like a broken fountain spraying his load high into the air and letting it rain back down all over himself, Danny, his clones, and the stage making a large puddle of cum right underneath them as he was thrusting his hips as he came, it was almost like a never ending stream as his legs nearly buckled from how intense his ogasm has been.

Danny smirked as he watched Martin cum hard. He and his clones released the blond, letting him climax, covering them all with his seed. Danny had to admit, it was an impressive load. Danny dismissed his clones, their energy returning to him. He watched as Martin rode out his orgasm, and once he was done, Martin was left panting. Danny reached down and scooped up a glob of Martin’s cum and brought it to his mouth, tasting it. “Hmm...not bad blondie. Definitely better than my other blond toy. Still, I believe that I won the first contest. Isn’t that right handsome?” he said, turning to Kelly.

“Yep but let's see if you can keep your lead with the next challenge,” Kelly said as he handed an energy pill to both males and snapped his finger causing the sign to change to Milking.

“Okay boys for this one no power and no touching each other the first one to fill their bucket to the top wins,” Kelly said as he handed the two a one gallon bucket each.

“Now you have a choice boys you can do it as a race or one at a time and be timed to see which of you is faster,” Kelly explained as a comfy chair rose out of the floor for him to sit in.

“I’m good with either,” Danny said with a shrug. “Since I won the last one, I’ll let you pick Marty,” Danny said, smirking at the panting blonde who was still reeling from his earlier climax.

Martin, took a small breath. Trying to keep himself in control, “A-A race.” Martin said, managing to stand despite feeling weak in his knees. “It’s gonna be a race.”

“Okay then get ready boys,” Kelly said smirking as he snapped his fingers starting a countdown from 3.

Danny stood above the bucket before him, his hands ready on his enlarged ghostly member. “Three,” he said, ready to show up Martin again.

“Two.” Martin said, standing above his own bucket, hands ready to grab his cock. He wasn’t going to lose this one this time for sure.

In a low whisper that echoed across the stage Kelly said “One.”

“GO!” the entire crowd called out, and so the two boys ferociously started beating their cocks.

Martin was determined to win, he already lost one round but he refused to lose another. “You’re not gonna get the upper hand this time ghost boy.” He said, one hand pumping his cock the other playing with his balls. “I got this one down for sure.”

“We’ll see,” Danny said, pumping his dick. It proved tricky to properly pump his enormous shaft, so he shrunk it down back to its original size. However, he was quite impressed with Martin’s ferocious pumping. “Quite the quick set of hands you got there Blondie.”

“With my job?” Martin said moving his hands even faster. “You gotta be fast, not just in mind but body as well.” He grunted, his cock already pulsing as bead after bead of pre started to dribble down his cock and into the bucket. “Nnnng, l-like I said you won’t be winning this time.” With a few more pumps, Martin tossed his head back and groaned and he came hard. Just like before, shooting like a geyser he came into the bucket and began to rapidly fill it with his thick cum. 

“Whoa!” Danny said, honestly surprised as he watched Martin fill up his tank rapidly. He figured the blonde was a quick shot, but for this type of competition that seemed to be perfect. Danny was still pumping, trying to get himself to shoot his load into the bucket.

Martin groaned shaking slightly, watching as his thick spunk filled the bucket right up, a literal bucket full of his cum, he was left panting as he shot Danny a cocky smirk. “Told ya, I got skills.” He chuckled. “When it comes to cum, I can can fill up just about anything with my loads.” He smirked. “These boys.” He said gesturing to his balls. “Never go dry.”

“Well boys looks like it is a tie thanks to each of you winning one challenge so that means we will have all four challenges today,” Kelly said smirking as he put the bucket full of cum away for later and added “so let's get to the next challenge and see who will win,”

With another snap of his fingers the sign changed to “Ballbusting” and Kelly let out a low whistle he turned and said “Ok boys this one is going to hurt it is basically say uncle in that the one to resist begging for it to stop wins, no powers and we will need two assistants for this one,”

With another snap of his fingers two handsome muscular males stepped out of the shadows twins with tan skin and dark hair, “Match, Conner thank you for joining us today we need you for the next challenge,”

“Now Martin, Danny the choice is yours either you can do it to each other in a time race where we clock each of you or you can have my super boys do it so what will it be?” Kelly asked with a smirk on his lips.

At this, Danny smirked. He turned towards Martin. “Well, since Marty picked last time, I’ll decide. That is if it’s okay with you blondie?” Martin simply huffed, motioning Danny to pick. He didn’t care, he already won one, and was sure he would win the next one. Danny smirked. “Well, I actually want to see what these two hunky studs got, so I pick them.”

“Very well but when I called them super I meant they have super strength,” Kelly said smirking as Match and Conner approached the naked males.

With no warning both twins lashed out landing a kick straight to the competitor’s nuts lifting them off the stage from the power put into the strike.

“Hng!” Danny grunted in pain. No matter how many years of ghost fighting had prepared him, a hit to the balls was still insanely painful. However, Danny had built up a large tolerance for pain, so despite the painful strike, it was not the worst he received.

“Haa!” Martin gasped out from the sudden swing hit to the nuts. Sure, he had been kicked there before by some girls-namely all of them-but none of them had hurt worse than what he had just felt. Not even the time he had hit on a girl who was wearing steel toed boots. But, he bit his lips trying to hold back a second cry of agony.

Smirking both twins delivered a knee to their partner’s crotch with all their strength.

“Gah!” Danny gasped out from the intense pain. He was thankful he had shrunk himself down, otherwise the pain would have been far more devastating. Despite that, he grit his teeth and held strong. He had been blasted by countless ghosts all over his body multiple times. If he can survive all that and still be able to fill up bitches with cum, he should be able to withstand the painful strikes.

“Haaa!” Martin couldn’t stop the scream, that ripped from his throat. He was hurting, no scratch that it was pure agonizing, unbearable pain. His balls were throbbing, aching no screaming at him to make the pain stop, and he wanted it to. He wanted it to stop so badly, tears pricked his eyes as he was slowly feeling his resolve breaking and he couldn’t. And yet, his tolerance for pain was reaching the final threshold as he dug his nails into his palm making them bleed.

Pushing Danny and Martin to the ground the twins gripped their legs and placed a foot on their nuts pausing to give them one last chance to give up.

“Ha...ha...heh, come on. Is that the best you big boys got?” Danny said, wiggling his beaten balls a bit. “What about you Blondie? You ready to call it quits?”

Martin gave his best cocky grin, his eyes glimmered with pain but he squashed it down. “Y-You think...this hurts?” He said, though it sounded more forced than anything. “I-I’ve faced t-tougher..in the form of the..l-living breathing boogie man.”

With vicious grins Match and Conner ground their foots on the plumb nuts intent on turning them to paste.

“FUCK!” Danny cried, searing unbelievable pain coursing through his practically flattened nuts. He had to admit, this was certainly in the top 5 most painful experiences he had ever experienced. Heck, he would place it in the top 3. His teeth was grinding against each other, feeling like they would break at any second, his fingers dug into his palms and his toes spread and curled in agony. Despite this, he held strong, thinking that he would just need to hold out longer than Martin.

Martin’s mouth fell open, but no sound came out. It was just a strangled, soundless scream. He had never felt this much pain in his balls, much less basically having them be flattened. It was something new, and that new feeling was one of just pure, unimaginable, unbearable, pain and he didn’t like it. The tears he had been holding back, were now freely falling down his cheeks he howled in agony once more, as wave after wave of pain coursed through his body. “Uncle!” He couldn’t stop it from slipping past his lips, he had tried he really did but this was too much. “Uncle! Uncle! For fucking hell sake! Uncle!” He screamed, slamming his fist on the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Instantly both twins stepped back and Kelly said “Looks like Danny is in the lead but there is still a chance for Martin to at least balance up,” tossing each boy a healing potion he snapped his fingers and saw the last challenge was “Peg Racing”

“Okay boys for this one you have to ride the dildo’s all the way to the bottom then move to the next size,” Kelly said as two benches appeared with Dildo’s starting at 9 inches and going up 2 inches in size and thickness for 7 dildos till the one at the end was a massive 23 inches long and 15 thick.

“Sounds simple enough to me,” Danny said with a grin, feeling peachy thanks to the healing potion. He then turned to Martin with a cheshire smile. “Looks like you’re about to lose your virginity after all Blondie.”

“Pfft, jokes on you this will be a sinch for me.” Martin said, his tone dripping with bravado and his natural cockyness. But, inside Martin was worried he had played with some toys sure, and some of those toys just so happened to be monster themed, but aside from the sizes he has never actually ridden any of them. He had tried, but he couldn’t really get into it. “I can do this in my sleep.”

As the boys were in position Kelly said “Get ready and Go,” signaling the race to commence.

“Here we go,” Danny said, quickly taking the first dildo into his ass with ease. Thanks to his natural shapeshifting ability, he had no problem taking the decently sized dildo up his ass all the way to the base in a short minute. Once he reached the base, a light next to the dildo lit up, signaling Danny had succeeded. Danny smirked before sliding off the dildo and moving on to the next one. “Better hurry up Marty~” he said teasing as he started to take the 11 incher.

Steam blowing out his ears, Martin quickly moved over to the first dildo and squatted over it before he pushed himself down. He had to force himself to relax, his ass putting up some resistance as he grunted and groaned slowly sliding down. He had managed, to take the first one easily the light next to it flickering for a moment before lighting up as he pulled off, letting out a gasp as he felt his hole gape for just a moment before moving on to the next one. “I ain’t losing to you spook.” 

“We’ll see,” Danny said as he slid off the second dildo, having reached the base as easily as the first. He moved on to the third one, taking it a bit slower than the slat one but still with relative ease. As he kept on taking bigger and bigger dildos, his hard member had started to leak pre which dripped onto the pegs. Grinning, he took some of his pre and used to help slick up the next dildo. The light next to the third dildo lit up, and Danny got off it, moving on to the fourth one, taking it easily thanks to the help of his pre.

Where as Danny was having an easier time, Martin was struggling as he was starting to find it hard to ride the dildo’s. His ass was gripping them each time he slid down, thus making it hard for him to slide down on them and not to mention the initial stretch from how long or thick the dildo was starting to hurt. He was panting, as he struggled with his third one barely half way down. ‘Come on, I can do this.’ He thought to himself, he had managed to fit most of his own toys but he was regretting not actually trying to ride them as it was biting him in his ass, quite literally in this case.

Danny smirked as he watched Martin struggle as he had taken the fourth and was now onto the fifth dildo. He knew from first glance that Martin was a virgin, and that this race was in the bag for him. He had banged all sorts of wild ghosts and large humans. He had taken the massive knot of a ghostly werewolf, dealt with multiple tentacles from a pair of Ectopusses, and even tried out one of his mother’s personal toys which would make even his father look small by comparison. He finished the fifth dildo and moved onto the sixth, all the while staring at the large seventh and final dildo.

Martin was losing, and losing badly. He couldn’t even get past his third dildo, and Danny was almost done. His cheeks were bruning, as his ass clenched around the dildo. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, he knew being a virgin would be a bit of a pain. But, he didn’t imagine that it would literally cost him this, ‘Come on, this can’t be happening.’ he groaned as he finally managed to slide down on the dildo and quickly pulled off-groaning in pain- as he moved to the fourth one and slammed himself down, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he felt the bolt of pain shoot right up his spine. 

Danny hopped off the sixth dildo and moved onto the final one. As he tried to take it, he found it trickier than any of the previous one. Smirking however, he sent the same energy he had sent into cock before into his ass. Before the eyes of everyone, Danny’s ass grew in size, and as it grew bigger, his hole became able to stretch and he slowly made his way down to the base of the largest dildo. He grunted slightly as he reached all the way down, feeling the head of said dildo stretching against his stomach and showing. Once he got to the base, the light lit up, and large horn went off, signaling the race was over, and Danny had won.

“Congrats Danny you won so that means you now get to fuck the loser, Martin,” Kelly said with a bright smile on his face as he led the two to the center stage and handed a tablet to Danny, “Ask for anything you want or need and it will appear.”

“Uh, can’t we have another round?” Martin asked, wanting to find a way to get out of this. Sure, he wanted to lose his V-card. But, he never imagined that it would be on live television, sure he may be adventures, and daring, but a first time was to be...well he honestly didn’t know what it was supposed to be like but he was sure losing it on live tv wasn’t the way to go. “Just a quick, all for nothing round?”

“Oh, is the little bitch scared?” Danny said, a truly devilish grin forming on his face. “Well, sorry but not sorry Martin. You lose, and I’m claiming my prize.” Danny looked through the tablet and found something that made him grin with a smile that made Martin shiver. He pressed on it, and in a flash of light, a set of four tall metal poles appeared. They were connected at the top and from the top dangled a set of chains that had several cuffs and a hammock-like pouch. Danny turned to Match and Conner who had remained to watch. “Boys, do you mind?” he said, pointing at Martin and then to the sex-swing.

Conner and Match nodded before quickly moving towards Martin. The blonde tried to protest, but he was no match for the far stronger twins. They quickly lifted him up and sat him in the swing. They cuffed his wrists to the chains above his head, and then cuffed his ankles above his head to the chains, letting his stretched out gaping hole appear exposed before the grinning Danny.

“So Marty comfortable?” Danny said deviously before delivering a harsh spank to Martin’s vulnerable rear end.

“Haaa!” Martin had let out a surprised, yet pleasurable squeak from having his ass slapped. His cheeks, both on his ass and face turning red. “C-Come on, t-this isn’t n-needed right?” He asked, he couldn’t help but feel exposed. Being in a position like this, having his ass, his hole exposed more than it had ever been before. “C-Can’t it be done ya know off screen?” He was trying to distract himself from the fact that, he was exposed, and that he was finding it to be arousing as his cock was twitching despite his best attempts to not get hard. 

“Oh, but it looks to me that it is needed my dear blonde bitch,” Danny said, caressing Martin’s thigh. “You tried to talk the talk, but you can’t seem to walk the walk. Now, I get to claim my prize.” Danny lined up his cock with Martin’s entrance before smirking widely. With a single powerful thrust, he drove himself balls deep into the blonde’s ass without mercy.

“Haaaaaaaah!” Martin screamed, his entire body arching as he pulled and tugged on the chains restraining him. His eyes filled with tears, that cascaded down his face, his ass clamping down and clamped down hard around Danny’s cock. It was very apparent, just how much Martin was a virgin from his reaction alone. His scream had changed, to a choked whimper as he felt pain going through his body, the stretch from the dildo’s had only done so much but with his natural tightness it was back to being how it was before the challenge.

“Aaaah~” Danny moaned happily. “It’s been so long since I’ve taken such a tight virgin ass. It feels heavenly!” Not really minding much about Martin’s tears, Danny began to pull out and thrust back in, starting a continuous pace of powerful fucking down into Martin’s ass. He gripped onto Martin’s hips as he plunged himself repeatedly into Martin’s formerly-virgin ass. His hips slammed against Martin’s ass, quickly turning it bright red with each thrust.

Martin was tossing his head from side to side, his ass burned and ached from Danny’s thrust. He had heard that popping a cherry hurt, but he never imagined that it would hurt like this before. Every thrust, was like he was feeling a pole shoved up his ass. And, Martin wasn’t liking it...at least he wasn’t his cock on the other hand was hard as a rock, and twitching as it was pointing right at Martin’s face, with each gasp, grunt, and groan his muscles would flex as he would try and move away or get free to get away from the pain from having his no longer virgin ass fucked. 

Danny grinned as he heard Martin start to moan. “You’re loving this aren’t you bitch,” he said as he reached forward and grabbed Martin’s left pec and squeezed. “You act all cocky like an alpha but you’re just an omega bitch wanting to get bred. Well if you liked that, you’re going to love this~” Danny began to send energy towards his crotch once more, and as he ravaged Martin’s hole, his cock began to grow inside it.

Martin’s eyes widen, his hole slowly stretching as his inner walls were being pushed apart as Danny’s cock slowly began to grow bigger and bigger inside of him. “W-W-Wait! D-don't’! I-I-aaaaaah!” Martin’s head fell back, as he let out a strangled moan of pleasure. His cock lurching as his hips buck and his ass was trying to clench around the now growing cock inside of him. “T-To...b-big! T-too much!” He whined, closing his eyes as he was trying to not believe what Danny was saying, but his words were having as much of an effect on him as his cock was.

“You can fight it all you want, but you're loving this you slut,” Danny said, grinning like an animal that just caught a long sought prey. It wasn’t long before he was ramming his massive 25 inch cock deep into Martin, wrecking his insides with each powerful thrusts while his giant swollen testicles slapped the blonde’s ass with tremendous force. Danny wanted to Martin break, he wanted to see him cum and submit as the bitch he clearly was. With a little bit of angling, Danny thrust in, grazing and pressing down onto Martin’s special button.

Martin’s eyes went wide as saucers, he arched his back clear off the swing and pushed back against Danny’s cock. “F-Fuck!” He swore, stars dancing before his eyes as he saw white for a brief moment a huge glob of pre spurting from his cock and shooting all over his chest and his pecs his cock bouncing as it smeared the pre into his skin. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Martin’s resolve was cracking, each thrust chipping away as he tried to remain strong and not break. But, the pleasure was driving him wild, his body was already giving into the pleasure but his mind was trying to resist, his pride battling against his lust for dominance in a heated battle to see which would win in the end. 

“Not what I was aiming for, but you’re getting close,” Danny said, still smiling widely as he plundered the ruined asshole with his giant cock. The halfa knew Martin was close to cumming, and he wanted to fill the blonde at the same. Remembering the fun from their first contest, Danny’s grin became dark as he sent energy through his dick once more, this time sending electric sparks into Martin as he plowed deep into him.

That was it, with the sparks going through his body, Martin’s pride shattered to pieces and were reduced to dust. Danny took a moment to take in Martin’s new look, his head tilted back, eyes half open staring deliriously at Danny, slack jawed with his tongue hanging out his mouth drool plastering his chin, panting like a bitch in heat. Martin looked just like Danny said he was, an omega bitch wanting to get bred, and right here and now Martin wanted Danany to be the one to breed him and he wanted it badly, his ass clenching, his cock twitching, his moans becoming desperate please, as he was so close to his end. And when it came, he howled like a wolf. His ass clenching around Danny’s cock with an iron grip, his cock erupting like a volcano shooting a gusher of thick hot cum all over his stomach, chest, pegs, face and even in his hair covering him in his own seed. His ass clenching even tighter, wanting to Danny cum inside of him.

“Oh FUCK!” Danny moaned as Martin’s ass clenched around him. As if on cue, the halfa released his massive load deep into the blonde Omega’s ass. A flood of hot white spunk raced into Martin’s ass, filling the blonde bitch’s stomach like a water balloon. His stomach inflate, growing larger and larger as all of Danny’s cum flowed inside him. By the time that Danny was done, Martin’s stomach looked like he was carrying septuplets inside him.  
Martin was in a state of bliss, the was on a whole nother level. He felt like he was floating, he just floated in a form of ‘subspace’ the pleasure overwhelmed him. If his ass was sore, Martin didn’t know as he was more focused on the warm, full, feeling he was getting from Danny’s cum bloating his belly. He would swear, he was still seeing stars, and maybe a flash of bright colors. High of the pleasure, the muscled blond could only let out a small whimpering moan of bliss, and what could only be described as acceptance, as if he was trying to let Danny know he accept his new role and he loved every minute of it .

Kelly smirked as the two were moved off stage and he turned to the camera, and said “Well folks that is all we have time for tonight so until next time this is Sex Battles and I am your host Kelly Dominatio.”


End file.
